


Jealousy

by AngelTalion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, covetous!Itachi, off screen smut, uke!Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi had never been jealous of anything his baby brother had. Then he'd met Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally years ago before I became sick. It is the first Naruto work I am posting on AO3.

Jealousy

WARNINGS: AU; first person; yaoi; allusions or m/m sex; cursing

888

I have never been jealous of anything my baby brother had. I’ve never had a need for any of his things. Sasuke was sheltered, babied and spoiled his entire life. If he hadn’t been my little brother I probably would have hated him but he was my precious brother and so instead I helped to spoil him. One evening while mother and father were away again, Sasuke asked to have a friend over, of course I agreed because it would make him happy and keep the fifteen year old out of my hair so I could study.

There was a loud noise and then a crash, followed by laughter. The sort of laughter I had never heard, unreserved, bright, and infectious. When Sasuke yelled the name of his friend I went to check that they hadn’t broken anything. Of course they had. One of mother’s vases had fallen from its stand. Luckily it wasn’t rare or expensive and father hated it so no one was likely to get in trouble. I turned to the pair and blinked. Sasuke looked messy. I’d never seen my baby brother look so tumbled before. Then I turned eyes on the boy next to him and swallowed clearing my throat. He was beautiful. There was no other word my mind could conjure to describe him. The boy was tall, tanned, sunny blond hair and bright blue eyes. His body was toned and obviously worked out regularly. My mouth felt dry and I looked to my brother to check for the tell tale signs that he’d been making out with the blond but there were none. Naruto introduced himself and rather than stare I told them to take it outside with they were going to get rowdy.

Like clockwork my parents would leave and Naruto would move in. He was sixteen the first time I caught sight of him leaving the bathroom, freshly showered with a towel around his waist and his skin red from the hot water. I’d spent the next six months jacking off to that sight. When they were seventeen I was coming home early from university because my last lecture had been canceled. I couldn’t help but pause outside Sasuke’s door because I’d heard a moan. I struggled not to panic. Maybe I’d misheard, perhaps it was a video or something else. No I heard it again, then the bed creaking, I was floored. My feet were glued as Naruto started hissing then moaning. Sasuke was the seme that surprised me. Those thoughts lead me to one which made my whole body shudder. Naruto was the uke. That meant Naruto, that beautiful sun god was in the bed panting and begging to be fucked. I could hear it. I could hear him and when he came crying out wordlessly. I came too. Once it was over and I heard Sasuke thump into the bed I quickly made for the bedroom. At dinner Sasuke was smug and Naruto appeared to be in a daze, but he was smiling a little stupidly.

I’d never been jealous of my little brother. I’d never wanted anything he had. Not until he’d gotten Naruto.

 

888  
Original Notes:  
Well this was going through my head as I try to decide what to do in a few other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. Please let me know, I'm going to move a few Naruto fics here and see how they are received. If well, then I will move unfinished works I'm planning to continue here also. So please let me know what you think. Thank you!


End file.
